<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jester's Masquerade by kiwikakumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797094">Jester's Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei'>kiwikakumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cooked with Love! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drama, M/M, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Original Character(s), Self-Harm, and what the hey lets add a tiny pinch of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Cooked with Love series</p><p>Master Attendant Reylen and a few of his Food Souls are invited to the mysterious Eden amusement park, only to be caught up in a magnificent, ghastly undertaking of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocolate &amp; Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cooked with Love! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgotten Ticket Stubs (Cassata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven’t read Cooked with Love, here’s a quick summary: Reylen is an amateur Master Attendant, his partners are Chocolate and Coffee and he sure likes making friends with Food Souls, haha.<br/>Otherwise, consider this as one of those filler episode arcs and hope its swell c;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “The world’s like a ride in a fairground and when you choose to go on it you think it’s real. That’s how powerful our minds are.” - Bill Hicks </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When you’re born in the country with a huge forest being your only source of entertainment, you really don’t grow up knowing what an amusement park is. You hear stories about it, sure, but it’s one of those stories that need to actually be experienced to truly understand their appeal.</p><p>Reylen was, unfortunately, one of those individuals who couldn’t grasp said appeal.</p><p>He was a studious, introverted man by nature, and even after the creation of his restaurant, The Sweet Leaf, anything pertaining to leisurely entertainment wasn’t on his radar. His terrifying work ethic and his stubbornness to relax stopped him from doing such things.</p><p>So he would be taken by surprise when a mysterious invitation to a popular amusement park arrives at his doors, not knowing of the enchanting, frightening and absolutely exhilarating experience he was to have.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“Wow, it’s all golden and--are these <em> real diamonds</em>?! Macaron hasn’t seen real diamonds before!”</p><p>“...It’s just tacky decoration.”</p><p>“Macaron hasn’t heard Foie Gras say ‘tacky’ ever, and it’s kinda funny.”</p><p>“Okay yeeeeah, but who’s it from? We can’t just accept a gaudy letter from out of the blue.”</p><p>“It’s <em> very </em> gaudy, now that I’m looking at it.”</p><p>“M-Maybe when Master Attendant is done his p-paperwork, we can show him?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>The small group of Food Souls that were seated around one table, jumped when they heard their beloved Master Attendant arrive into the room. Macaron flashed an envelope, shining a brilliant gold with the corners glittering with fake gems. Sweet Tofu and Foie Gras both gave Reylen callous shrugs while Salad and Macaron went to his side to see what contents it held.</p><p>Inside was a letter, with gaudy multicoloured stripes running down the corners, with handwriting as wavy as Hotdog’s various landscape paintings. Reylen squinted to read the even more intricate address.</p><p>“<em>Fiancecor </em>? Where’s that?”</p><p>Sweet Tofu lazily brought his hand up. “Iiiisn’t that one of the fashion districts in Parisel or something?”</p><p>Salad gave him an abhorred look. “H-How do you know it’s there? Have you been there?” It wasn’t a strange thought to imagine Sweet Tofu shopping at such a flashy place such as Parisel, but it didn’t stop it from being jarring.</p><p>Sweet Tofu only replied with a slow, languid smile. “Maaaaaaaaybe there’s a good record store I sometimes order from, y’know?”</p><p>Foie Gras looked towards Reylen. “What’s the letter about? You didn’t read through all of it.”</p><p>“Oh right!” Reylen continued to scan through the paper. “<em>We request the honor of your company to Fiancecor’s spectacular Eden amusement park! Included are tickets for you and six other lucky guests as we would like to share the magic that is our home! Reception to follow.” </em></p><p>“Sounds like a wedding invite rather than an invite to an amusement park,” Sweet Tofu joked. </p><p>“It also sounds incredibly suspicious,” Foie Gras narrowed her eyes.</p><p>The pink haired girl beside Reylen gave a squeal. “Yeah, but an amusement park!!!! Macaron has never been to one! Macaron wants to go!”</p><p>Salad also timidly brought a hand up. “I-I’d like to go too!”</p><p>“It could either be an invite for trouble or fun, but I’ll chance it.” Reylen gave expectant looks towards Sweet Tofu, who shrugged, and Foie Gras, who sighed heavily but nodded as agreement to go. He also pulled up the tickets in question that looked brand new and smelling faintly of sweet candy. He noticed that he had a few extra in hand and looked towards the others. “We need two more!”</p><p>Salad raised his hand a little more confidently now. “L-Let’s bring Steak!”</p><p>Sweet Tofu snorted into his palm. “And not let Master Attendant have his two partners with him? For shaaaame, Salad!”</p><p>Salad cringed but Reylen’s hand on his shoulder made him relax. “It’s okay! Coffee actually is getting some training from Black Tea to act as an assistant manager so I think he’s gonna have to sit this one out. I’ll ask Chocolate and Steak about it.”</p><p>“A good choice,” Foie Gras said. “Shall we visit on your next day off?”</p><p>Reylen nodded. “Sure! It’s only for a day, so it’ll be a fun day regardless!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>A few days later, Reylen and his chosen six Food Souls had taken a special tram that took them to the outskirts of Parisel, reaching it just before noon. The town posed as a natural hub for fashion professionals throughout Tierra, and with their expertise, the town was fashioned to keep up with the modern times, all the way down to the architecture and food establishments. It was Reylen’s first visit to the town, so he was a little bit shell shocked at his new surroundings.</p><p>After consulting with a town guide, they made their way towards the district of Fiancecor, a district known for their emphasis on floral art. They had passed a few arches and hanging gardens, with shops having complex and exquisite bouquets lining their front doors. The streetlamps, the few terraces they passed, even doorframes weren’t without a floral decoration of some sort. </p><p>Macaron led the pack, eagerly checking her town map at the same time. “Aaaaand we then turn left down this street and it leads us to...<em> What the?? </em>” </p><p>Everyone joined in on Macaron’s confusion at the sight before them.</p><p>The amusement park was in a dilapidated state. In the distance, one attraction seemed to be knocked down on its side, a coaster attraction had bits and pieces of wood falling to the grounds below, while a Ferris Wheel, having been magnificent before, was now creaking dangerously with a strange, yearly weight. To the naked eye, there was a plain layer of dust draping the rusted gates and crawling vines entangling the bars, further blocking off any public entry. To add to the miserable scenery, dark clouds were hanging above their destination, as if foreboding a future nasty encounter.</p><p>Reylen turned to kneel beside the shorter Macaron, squinting to check the map. “You sure this is it?”</p><p>“Yeah!” The pink haired girl nodded fiercely, being extremely strict with her own direction ethic. </p><p>Steak stepped forward, taking a hold on the dusty lock that kept the door densely in place, shaking it a few times to see whether it was actually locked as tight as it seemed. He turned towards the others, shrugging. “It’s as if this place has been closed for many years.”</p><p>“What, you think they just closed it yesterday?” Sweet Tofu piqued, crossing his arms. “Pretty sure we just got pranked.”</p><p>“T-that’s terrible! The letter and the tickets look really new too!” Salad whined.</p><p>“Maybe this is a lure?” Foie Gras suggested, keeping her staff floating near her side. “Although, I couldn’t imagine who could call our Master Attendant specifically out here.”</p><p>“That’s the problem now, isn’t it?” Chocolate said, taking a protective hold around Reylen with one arm. “So should we just get out of here? Before whoever…,” and his eyebrows quirked, “...or <em> whatever </em> catches us?”</p><p>“Wait, please!!!”</p><p>The group turned around, hearing a male voice from behind. A tall male in a smartly dressed green uniform and striped scarf was running towards them, a long-gun held at his side. His bright red locks that were chopped and going in weird angles were held up by a dark hairhand and by close inspection, there was some sort of stick candy in his mouth and two intricate scars lining across his nose and a closed left eye.</p><p>Chocolate, Foie Gras and Steak instinctively went in front of Reylen, getting into the defense. It was only until the guest brought his hands up, dropping his weapons with a clatter and giving a shy smile.</p><p>“...Are you Reylen and his Food Souls?”</p><p>Reylen peeked up from behind Chocolate’s arm. “Yeah! What of it?”</p><p>“You’re not here to harm us or something, are you?! That’s low!” Macaron accused, hiding behind a trembling Salad.</p><p>“Tell us why you’re here!” Steak demanded, about to bare his sword in front of the new threat.</p><p>“Then let me talk!” </p><p>Everyone balked at the newcomer’s booming voice. He sighed in aggravation, leafing a hand through his locks. “So I take it you guys were invited here, which must be a mistake, right?”</p><p>Reylen chanced leaving the protective wall his Food Souls had made, keeping his voice steady, as professional and calm as he could get it. “And why do you know this?”</p><p>The male shoved a hand into his pant pockets and then produced a letter--the same glittering gold letter that Reylen had received a few days back. With a gaped mouth, Reylen scrambled to grab his own in his jacket.</p><p>“How--?”</p><p>“My letter was informing me of your arrival. I don’t know who sent this, but it’s got to do with the strange occurrences that’s been happening here around town.”</p><p>Reylen tilted his head. “Occurrences…?”</p><p>The male shook his head, “Let’s talk somewhere else first.”</p><p>The Attendant could feel the eyes of his worried Food Souls, but nodded, making what was hopefully the right decision to the event at hand.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>They found refuge at a local cafe, with a vast, open garden for the customers to frequent. Reylen had ordered a few treats for his Food Souls and then he decided to sit by himself in front of the strange new guest, who was still trying to give the airs that he was no threat.</p><p>Chocolate and Steak took up another table just across from them, their glares heavy. Foie Gras was tasked to stay with the snacking Macaron and Salad while Sweet Tofu napped on top of their table. She would have joined Chocolate and Steak in the staring contest, but knew she’d be best as backup.</p><p>The red haired man exhaled heavily, folding his hands one too many times anxiously. The pressure from the other Food Souls watching him was getting to him, it seems. </p><p>“Where do I begin…”</p><p>“From… probably the beginning, maybe?” Reylen suggested lightheartedly.</p><p>This earned a small laugh from the male, making Reylen feel just a bit more comfortable with his presence. “Alright, okay. So there have been mysterious disappearances of people here in this district. It hasn’t gotten enough attention from the Parisel authorities, but it's still alarming enough, what with all the eerie sounds that the amusement park gives off. Some people think it could be the work of Fallen Angels, which is highly likely. One might also think it’s the missing people that may be trapped in there.</p><p>He swirled one finger against the cup’s lip of his untouched tea. “At first, myself and two of my friends weren’t a part of this. We were journeying until one of my friends got invited to this amusement park. It….didn’t used to look like that, either.”</p><p>Reylen blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“You’ve only seen it during the day. At night, the park’s appearance changes, as if it was brand new. There’s this strange thing that happens that only makes certain people enter the amusement park, but I’ve been the only person to have seen it in it’s changing states. I only got an answer a few days ago with that letter and having to wait for a Cooking Attendant named Reylen Sharpe...”</p><p>Reylen could see the skin on his hands dent further as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>“They...haven’t come back in weeks. Either I’m hallucinating this whole damn or…”</p><p>He felt Reylen place his slender hand over his much more calloused ones. “...Are you a Food Soul, if I may ask? Nobody really walks around with their weapon out in the open, so I figured to ask that first.”</p><p>The other male gave a small smirk, scratching his cheek with one forefinger. “Kinda gave it away, huh? I’m Cassata.”</p><p>Reylen followed his one golden eye that laid on their hands, the new name feeling a little funny on his tongue. “Cassata….So are you and your friends Food Souls?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Where are your Attendants…?”</p><p>Cassata’s simple smile faltered even further and Reylen darted his eyes away, quickly trying to change the subject. “...S-So! You want my help?”</p><p>“If I can have it, yes.”</p><p>“Then you definitely have it!”</p><p>The red haired Food Soul’s eyes widened like saucers. “R-Really?! Just like that?!?! I mean, if I join you, I will help as much as I can, I can reassure you of tha--”</p><p>Reylen took Cassata’s hands, holding them gently. He could just feel the pressing knife-like glares of his Chocolate and Steak. </p><p>“Look, they’re your friends and you haven’t seen them in so long. If this letter is telling you it needs my help, then I’m here. I’ll definitely help.”</p><p>The relief that broke through in the form of Cassata’s smile made Reylen feel even more determined about his choice.</p><p>“Oi, so he’s okay?” Steak said, now hovering over the two and gulping down the last half of his cheese biscuit. Chocolate had taken to standing behind Reylen’s seat, his hands finding the Attendant’s shoulders.</p><p>Reylen nodded towards the two. “He’s okay.”</p><p>Cassata bowed his head towards the two in such a solemn manner, making Steak immediately extend his hand out, as a reconciliatory action (or rather, seeing such an honorable act made Steak turn his view around).</p><p>“So then, what exactly are we doing now?” Chocolate asked, as the two shook hands. Reylen looked up at Chocolate, cupping his beloved’s face in his hands.</p><p>“We’re on a rescue mission.”</p><p>“What? No going on fun, exciting rides for this excursion?”</p><p>Reylen laughed lightly. “We’ll make it a ride ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Evening fell as softly as the summer breeze that brushed through the flowers of Fiancecor. Reylen, his group of Food Souls, and Cassata, reached the street that led towards the abandoned amusement park, now more prepped with supplies and weapons for the casual ‘just in case of Fallens’ instance.</p><p>Only, now the amusement park looked as if it got restored to its glory days, with bright stringed lights lining the gates and there were dazzling stage lights coming from the park. Even the attractions seemed to be working, with a richety car from the coaster zooming down the tracked hills and the Ferris Wheel working, the creaking having disappeared completely. It shocked Reylen.</p><p>“Ready?” Cassata announced to the group, as he took a hold of the gate doors.</p><p>“As ready as we’re gonna be,” Sweet Tofu drawled out.</p><p>“We’ll follow you! Stay close to each other, everyone!” Steak advised everyone. Chocolate took to Reylen’s side, and with Reylen’s swift nod, Cassata threw open the gates.</p><p>A bright light welcomed them and the group ran in, not expecting to be greeted by happy workers dressed in elaborate, ridiculous clown costumes, complete with intricate mask with unnerving smiles painted crudely on.</p><p>“<em>Weeeeelcome to Wooooonderland!!!” </em></p><p>Sweet Tofu blinked slowly and answered for the other shocked group members. “Hey, what the fu--”</p><p>A clown girl somersaulted in front of Cassata, cackling. “You made it! You made it! We’re so glad for you to have made it!”</p><p>Cassata blinked. “W-What? You were expecting all of us?”</p><p>The two other clowns surrounding her also cackled. “Of course! Of course! You’ve finally joined in on the fun! Now let’s take you to aaaaaaaall of the fun things we’ve got to offer!!!” </p><p>The two clowns then leapt up, tackling Steak and Salad. Steak struggled to rip out of the clown’s hold, only to be knocked unconscious by the other clown holding an iron cast pan. It threw the pan overhead and slung a trembling Salad over their shoulder. </p><p>They then threw a huge bag over a frozen Macaron. The girl kicked from within her confines, as the two clowns escaped into the park, which was suddenly melting into darkness. </p><p>Foie Gras went to hurl her scepter at the two, only for her scepter to burst into confetti. She hovered back in surprise, while letting Chocolate retaliate by throwing one of his roses at the Leader clown. She gave a high cackle, catching the rose between her mouth and by a puff of smoke, it turned into a bunch of bananas. She threw it behind her back, the bananas also exploding into confetti.</p><p>Cassata stood in front of Reylen, his long-gun in front of him. “Where are Pizza and Cheese?!”</p><p>The clown girl guffawed again, her body contorting with her waving arm movements. “It’s hide and seek! It’s hide and seek! Let’s go play some fun games!”</p><p>“Where did you take my friends?!” Reylen shouted at the clown, getting far too irritated by this unwelcoming entrance.</p><p>“If you want to get to <em> aaaaall </em> of the fun rides here, you gotta play the game! Let’s go play! Come on!”</p><p>Then, the clown somersaulted into one of the park buildings, with an extravagant huge mirror hanging from the roof. Reylen gritted his teeth and before he could pursue, Cassata took his arm, yanking him back.</p><p>“We have to stay together! That’s what they want, for us to split up!”</p><p>Chocolate also took Reylen’s hand, squeezing to bring the man back. “We have to think this thoroughly about this, otherwise when they mess with us, we’ll just get caught.”</p><p>Foie Gras and Sweet Tofu joined the three, now focusing on the mirror-roofed house in front of them. They had to stick to the plan to make sure they got their friends back and if it meant gulping down a little bit of bravery, then so be it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Funfair Foods (Cheese)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Depictions of blood and violence for this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “The way I see it, love is an amusement park, and food its souvenir.” - Stephanie Klein </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Funnel cake, corn dogs, churros, caramel popcorn, deep fried cheesecake and more. These are foods that Reylen had never heard of, nor connected the dots that they were all highly popular fair foods. His childhood roots were, to put it bluntly, boring as <em> hell. </em></p><p>Maybe if he had grown up with these foods in favour, Reylen would have probably had a more enriching outlook on his life. <em> Maybe. </em></p><p>For now, the thought of food was the last thing he was worried about, as he and a few of his Food Souls entered what was the Eden amusement park’s phantasm.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>
  <em> Rattle! </em>
</p><p>“Yuuuuup, this thing’s open for us. Real suspicious shit though,” Sweet Tofu drawled out, shaking his hand of dust from the door handle of the building they were to enter. A cold draft had seeped out from the crack of the inside, sending chills towards the small group.</p><p>“M-Maybe we could try checking a different building?” Chocolate suggested, his teeth chattering far more than his shaken physique.</p><p>Reylen took Chocolate’s hand, squeezing it tightly but shaking his head firmly. “This is obviously a stupid thing to say, but we need to follow that clown. They could lead us to our lost friends if we keep on their trail!”</p><p>Cassata took Reylen’s other side. “Your Master Attendant is right. Plus, I might be able to find my own allies from within the park.”</p><p>Foie Gras, wringing her hands on her scepter, made an audible, out of character gulp. “We must be careful. We don’t want to fall into any more tricks.” She was making sure her weapon was still real in her grasp, as she still couldn’t take the thought of it exploding into confetti again.</p><p>“We need to stay together. We don’t know what’s going to happen inside.” Cassata placed a comforting hand on Reylen’s shoulder and the smaller Master Attendant let out a shaky exhale.</p><p>“Alright...Let’s go, everyone!”</p><p>Sweet Tofu and Chocolate both took a door handle and with one swing, brought the double doors open with a loud bang. The group covered their faces from the incoming wisps of fog that escaped.</p><p>In front of them lay a dark corridor with the only thing lining up its walls were tall mirrors. Bleak looking chandeliers painted a rusty rose gold hung on random spots on the ceiling, marking faded pinpricks of light in what was a dim hole to be jumping in.</p><p>Reylen took Chocolate’s hand again, and both were in understanding when they felt their hold tremble.</p><p>The group slowly entered the corridor and as soon as they did so, the doors slammed shut. The chandeliers blinked to full capacity as it showed the corridor become a huge hall full entirely of mirrors.</p><p>“A…maze?” Reylen uttered out.</p><p>Sweet Tofu poked his own reflection in one mirror then flinched as the reflection wobbled, melting into a pink and white goop. He gave an audible ‘uuugh’ while looking back at his comrades. “If they’re into messing my mind up, they’ve got one thing coming.”</p><p>“Not like it’ll be a problem for some of us,” Chocolate reassured, giving a toothy grin. “I could never tire of Master Attendant’s reflection.”</p><p>While a blushing Reylen shoved Chocolate gently, Foie Gras felt a shiver down her spine. “...D-Did you all not hear that?”</p><p>“Hear what?” Cassata questioned.</p><p>“A scream. It sounded like a woman’s. It’s not as high pitched as Macaron’s or, sadly, Salad’s.”</p><p>The redhead’s eyes widened. “...It’s one of mine! She’s probably here!” </p><p>He stepped forward, partially cupping his mouth with his hands. “Cheese! Cheese, where are you?!”</p><p>Reylen blinked. “Cheese? Another Food Soul?”</p><p>Chocolate chuckled slightly. “Possib--<em>Huh? </em>”</p><p>Before everyone knew it, the lights flickered violently then shut off quickly. Everyone in the group let out shouts of surprise and then the lights went back on.</p><p>Reylen, who stood by himself in the middle of the maze of mirrors, gave a few seconds to gather his bearings and then, with a sinking of his shoulders and the quiet lull of the room, he gulped to himself.</p><p>“I’m...beginning to not like this whole fun park stuff now.”</p><p>Before he could make a move, something hard hit his head and Reylen fell forward, his last vision being that of a grinning clown employee with a bloodied baton pin in their hands...</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Chocolate squinted and gave his eyes a quick blink before realizing he was alone in another spot of the maze. He gave a low chuckle to himself.</p><p>“Very funny! Splitting us up when we were pretty dead set on not DOING that!”</p><p>He turned to look at his reflection, only to see the other side of the mirror show Reylen. The Master Attendant shot a deadly glare back at him and readied an ironcast pan in his hands, ready to swing at any moment.</p><p>Chocolate gave a sigh, giving an exasperated look towards the ceiling, as if expecting someone being there and recording his progress. “...Is this one of those <em> ‘Guess The Real Lover’ </em>kind of games? Cause this is low, for your standards!”</p><p>He blew a kiss towards the other angry reflection. “Sorry, sweetheart. You look terrible with that frown on your face.” He then brought a rose up to the Reylen reflection, the petals barely touching the other’s lips. With a flick of the wrist, he shot the rose through the mirror, cracking both the surprised reflection and the glass. The lights above him started to flicker and a scream was heard nearby.</p><p>He adjusted his trilby, rubbing the cold that seemed to trickle throughout his fingertips. Seemed that throwing that rose made his fingers chilled.</p><p>Shooting the face of his beloved wasn’t something he wanted to do, but a stupid maze such as this wasn’t going to sidetrack him from their incoming reunion. He had to keep moving and find the others.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Foie Gras blinked her bright blue eyes and found that she was trapped in a small hall with tall mirrors that were bent in shape. Her hold around her scepter tightened, her shoulders trembling heavily. This wasn’t a fear that shouldn’t have shaken her this much, and yet…</p><p>She heard pieces of glass fall, as if they had been broken into suddenly. Foie Gras swung her scepter in front of her, alert.</p><p>“...Master Attendant! Are you here?!”</p><p>She whirled around in place, her shoulders slightly trembling and her knuckles turning pristine white around her weapon, her usual icy facade failing to keep up. She was trapped. She was alone. Old feelings that she thought she locked away a very long time ago were now beginning to seep into the surface and she couldn’t stop it, not even her icy aura could.</p><p>This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not again.</p><p>
  <em> Not again!! </em>
</p><p>She turned quickly to look at her reflection, refracted and angled in a way that made her stomach turn, in a way that her past self hadn’t felt in so long, </p><p>With a yell, she released her scepter against her distorted reflection, the mirror shattering into thousands and thousands of pieces. Her hair, too loose from its usual prim state, fell away in strands as she fell onto her knees and she held her scepter in a shaky grip. </p><p>A terrible nightmare...and it only unfurled once her Master Attendant suddenly disappeared on her and she was left alone.</p><p>“....Foie Gras! Is that you?!”</p><p>She immediately fixed her hair up in an embarrassing second and turned to see Chocolate, who gave her a worried look. He offered her his hand.</p><p>“Come on, we have to find our Master Attendant! Can you stand?”</p><p>Hesitantly, which was totally unlike her, she took the other’s chilled hand and she hovered gently over the floor again. She murmured to herself, and when Chocolate gave another concerning look, she gave a weak smile.</p><p>“Please. I didn’t think we would be separated so quickly…”</p><p>“Which is why we need to remember that our Master Attendant wouldn’t want us to fall so easily for these tricks in this maze, right? Besides, I think these mirrors are showing some of our pretty distasteful sides.”</p><p>She gulped down a lump in her throat. “Dis...tasteful?”</p><p>The taller Food Soul winked. “I just wanna be able to get back to Reylen really quickly so we can get back to doing what we do best.”</p><p>“...P-Protecting him,” her voice, having realized.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>
  <em> Of course. </em>
</p><p>Easiness finally found her and she gave a light laugh, nodding and feeling a little bit more bravery sinking into her chest and resting her uneasy shoulders. She followed Chocolate through a winding, narrow passage, their resolve a little more prominent.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--</p><p>“Oyaaaaaa, just where in the eight or ten hells am I?”</p><p>Sweet Tofu scratched the back of his head, glancing at the other sleepy-eyed reflections of himself in the mirrors. He seemed to have found himself in the middle of the halls, with a giant rose gold chandelier hanging just above him, swinging dangerously slow.</p><p>He gave a small huff to himself when he felt something bump against his back. He turned, giving a slow blink to the short person who had entered his personal bubble.</p><p>She was a short little thing, with long blonde locks and a dress that gave a spin towards old and new with its blue and yellow frills. She had a long thin fork with a gaudy yellow bow held tightly around a lithe tail and her perky mouse ears had twitched upon looking at Sweet Tofu. </p><p>“A-Are you lost too?!” Her bright pink eyes looked both shocked and relieved to have seen him.</p><p>“Ahhn? You must be that redhead dude’s friend then, that, uh, Cheese chick,” Sweet Tofu concluded, internally patting himself for remembering that much.</p><p>The description of her friend and her own name made the girl perk up more. “Cassata?! You met with him! So he’s here too…!”</p><p>She tugged at the other’s wrist. “So you <em> must </em> know how to get out of here! Right?!”</p><p>“Yeah, but, we got ourselves one biiiig probalo here.”</p><p>The girl tilted her head. “Pro...balo…?”</p><p>Sweet Tofu shrugged, shoving his hands in his pant pockets, staring at one of his distorted reflections. “I came with a few buddies and my Master Attendant too, but we kinda ended up getting separated, hence why you only found me.”</p><p>“O-Oh…”</p><p>He started walking slowly, yawning to himself. “Buuut let’s take things slow. We’ll find my Master Attendant in no time. Hope we find him before I take a nap right here and shit…”</p><p>The girl followed Sweet Tofu cautiously and when he turned back to her, she gave a hesitant salute. “I-I’m Cheese! Don’t mind me!”</p><p>“I got that already and I ain’t gonna mind ya.”</p><p>“C-Cold! So cold…”</p><p>“Master Attendant kinda said the same thing too back when I met him, hehe…”</p><p>Surprisingly, the winding path led them towards the bright exit of the outside. Sweet Tofu strained his ear to see if he could catch any of his allies out in the park. With a cocky nod of his head, he motioned for Cheese to follow him towards an area with spinning teacups, whirling too fast for the norm. In the stand, however, was a familiar figure for the both of them.</p><p>“CASSATA!!” Cheese shouted.</p><p>The redhead turned. “Cheese?! And, erm--”</p><p>“Sweet Tofu,” the lanky man reminded, as they joined up with the other male. “So, uh, mind telling us what’s the deal with this one?”</p><p>Cassata went back to glaring at the many spinning teacups. “...I’m trying to find your Master Attendant.”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>Cheese’s face fell. “Don’t tell me… He’s trapped in one of the cups?!”</p><p>“Which is why I’m trying to see which one I need to attack that has him,” Cassata said, gripping tightly at his long-gun. </p><p>“Are you insane?!” Cheese half-squeaked out. “You might kill him!”</p><p>“I-I knew that, but what else do I gotta do to stop these?!”</p><p>As the two argued, Sweet Tofu sauntered over towards a strange box capsule that had a console of buttons. With some careful observation, he pressed one particular button and the teacups promptly ceased their violent operations.</p><p>One pink striped teacup had made a shaky amble over the trio and with a click of its one door, the slumped unconscious body of Reylen slid out. Cheese gave a small scream while Cassata raced over to take Reylen in his arms, gently shaking him.</p><p>“Please wake up!”</p><p>“Oya, he’s got himself something on his head, be a bit more careful, Cassie-boy,” Sweet Tofu said unceremoniously as he hopped over, waving a bubbly white hand over Reylen’s head to waken him. The foam that surrounded Reylen’s hair had picked up several droplets of blood and the other two cringed.</p><p>“They attacked a <em> human</em>…,” Cheese murmured.</p><p>“How low,” Cassata growled.</p><p>“...This is a terrible park,” Sweet Tofu concluded.</p><p>Cassata looked around to see if there were any hidden employees watching their move and with Reylen cradled in his arms, he signalled for the two to follow. “We have a few more missing plus our other friend, Pizza. Let’s go.”</p><p>Cheese shoved a yawning Sweet Tofu as they exited the Spinning Cup arena, not noticing the low howl of the winds above them.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Chocolate and Foie Gras had managed to find an exit out of the Mirror Maze but stumbled upon another, large attraction, the entrance being a mine-like cave. With some hesitation, they entered but because of the darkness, they had been shoved into a minecart and the cart began to move down a winding track throughout various caves.’</p><p>Foie Gras managed to leap out of the cart, following it in hot pursuit while the unconscious Chocolate was still trapped in its tiny confines. She started to aim her scepter at the cart when she flinched at the sudden sight.</p><p>An apparition of Reylen had jumped and slid into the cart, pulling an arm around his black out partner’s shoulders. He gave a wicked grin towards Foie Gras, pulling out a large kitchen knife from behind his back with his free hand, his face melting into that of a grinning Clown employee.</p><p>She almost let out a scream, but her hold on her weapon had managed to not falter.</p><p>“<em>Let go of him this instant! </em>”</p><p>“Nuuuuh-uh! It’s a game of tag! It’s a game of--”</p><p>“<em>Silence!! </em>”</p><p>She released her scepter, but it was deflected by the Clown’s throwing knife. She summoned her scepter back to her hand, quickly dodging a few falling rocks and hanging stalactites from the ceiling. She caught a glimpse of the minecart turning and switching into a different rail, heading downwards towards a mini reservoir.</p><p>She then saw a long thin fork and heard a gunshot from somewhere, hitting the Clown with yellow and green light and the minecart lost balance of the railings, falling into the rocks below. With the remaining strength she had, she flew to catch Chocolate from under his arms, just in time before he too crashed down below.</p><p>“Oiiii, up here.”</p><p>Foie Gras looked and found Sweet Tofu up in a control booth that contrasted from the cave-like area and saw Cassata, a wincing Reylen and a new face waving. She gave a relieved sigh and hauled her companion up to them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--</p><p>“Man, can we leave now? I’m getting tired of the place,” Sweet Tofu announced to nobody in particular. He already knew the answer. They still couldn’t leave without figuring out the mystery of this place.</p><p>They had found refuge under one of the shelters and benches used for folks who ate at the nearby food stalls. While Chocolate nursed Reylen under one arm and Sweet Tofu waved a healing hand over the couple, Cassata and Cheese were regrouping with Foie Gras, who was rubbing her arms from the immense cold she had felt since the Mirror Maze.</p><p>“So we’re looking for one more companion of yours,” she whispered. “His name was…?”</p><p>“Pizza.” Cassara finished. “He’s kind of our mock leader in a way.”</p><p>“Yeah, and a real sucker for my tricks!” Cheese grinned, only to get a light elbow from her companion.</p><p>“You have any idea where he is?” Cassata asked the blonde Food Soul.</p><p>Cheese put a thinking finger towards her lips, trying to muster up some memories that had been buried from her previous fears of the place. “Well...uh...he was chasing some guy who was talking crap about our mission, so I lost him right at some big mansion and then I got chased by some Jack in the Boxes and found myself lost in the maze! Yup!”</p><p>“What a simple recount…,” Foie Gras facefaulted.</p><p>“So it’s a mansion next.”</p><p>The trio looked over to Reylen, who now had a limp bandage wrapped around his head, courtesy of Sweet Tofu. “We’re not going to leave until this nonsense is resolved and I want to be able to reunite you guys with your friend, Pizza.”</p><p>Cassata gave a tilted, sad smile towards Reylen. “If only we had you as our Master Attendant…”</p><p>Reylen tilted his head. “You never did answer my question, regarding whether you guys had Attendants.”</p><p>Cheese shook her head, coming over to Reylen’s free side and pulling a squashed paper bag from her chest (getting a look of concern from Chocolate). “Well yeah and no! We lost our Attendant a while back and we’re just, uh, wandering around! We got ourselves a mission and we’re trying to find clues in order to complete it! Now hey, you want a sugar donut? These things are the <em> bomb! </em>”</p><p>While Reylen awkwardly took her offering of food, Cassata scanned their empty surroundings, his eyes laying on a large building looming ahead. “....Think we found our next destination!”</p><p>Cheese pulled Reylen up. “I’m sooo hungry. Maybe when this is over, let’s get dinner together!”</p><p>Chocolate looped an arm around Reylen. “What, you guys <em> and </em> us, right?”</p><p>Cheese grinned. “Yeah! Maybe Mr. Reylen here can cook for us when he gets better!”</p><p>Reylen mirrored the same small smile back. “I’d love to cook for you guys if you’ll let me.”</p><p>Foie Gras floated to Cheese’s side. “There’s a particular Light Kingdom dish he’s recently learned how to make, it’s called har gow. You should try it.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?! I’d really love to, Mr. Reylen!!”</p><p>Cassata looked back at them, still giving that same, wistful smile back at the touching scene, then felt Sweet Tofu elbowed him. </p><p>“...Ain’t too late to ask.”</p><p>“Still need my last friend’s opinion.”</p><p>The group got together and they walked slowly towards the Haunted Mansion, bravery more heightened than their previous anxieties. They had no time to lose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so it's slogging and i know its been a year but i loved this event, hope my spinoff is doing ok</p><p>next is a character I don't even have yet, but he's a popular one and I hope to do this boy justice!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Age-Old Coaster (Pizza)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fire and scary clown imagery here! But then again, if you got through this event, you would know that already c':</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Don’t worry; don’t be afraid, ever, because this is just a ride.” - Bill Hicks </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course there’s nothing wrong with being by ourselves! It makes our adventure more, you know! More official that way! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Isn’t it better to just find another person to take us in? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But why?! They wouldn’t understand what we’re going through, even if we tried to explain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know...I’d just feel a whole lot stronger just being with you guys. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know, you’re right. We’re doing this because of what happened to us. I don’t think we need anyone else. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah! We’re better like this anyways! </em>
</p><p><em> And--pfft--if we </em> <b> <em>do</em> </b> <em> find someone like you’re saying, that’s willing to listen and take us in despite our little ‘story’ going on, then they better not be afraid of what’s to come! </em></p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The Haunted House that Reylen and his group were standing in front of, was akin to any other dilapidated Gloriville-esque house with very little maintenance to its outer appearance. A frigid breeze blasted through the small group, resulting in many shivers and shaken resolves.</p><p>“Do we <em> gotta </em> go in this one?” Sweet Tofu bluntly asked. “I’m getting sick and tired of this haunted shit they’ve got going.”</p><p>Reylen, still wincing from his head injury, shot Sweet Tofu a hurt look. “We still need to look for Steak, Macaron and Salad! Please don’t give up now.”</p><p>With a smarmy smile, Sweet Tofu gave Reylen a light pat over his shoulder. “<em>Anything </em> for you, Master Attendant.”</p><p>Chocolate went to Cassata’s side, giving a pensive look towards their next destination. “So you think your friend is also in this ol’ shack?”</p><p>“Yeah. Cheese at least thinks so.”</p><p>The blonde girl took Cassata’s arm, nodding. “I’m sure so! We might even see your friends if we’re lucky!” She let go of her companion, a determined look settling into her pretty features. “Maybe we’ll find a food stall with actual food instead of the crummy leftovers I found a while back!”</p><p>Chocolate gave a laugh. “I hope so! For our sake, anyways.”</p><p>Reylen motioned to Foie Gras. “Are you going to be alright? I heard you weren’t in such a good spot at the Mirror Maze.”</p><p>Foie Gras turned, giving a sad smile to Reylen, hesitant to admit what happened to her previously. “It was only a bout of weakness, Master Attendant. I’m faring well now.”</p><p>She balked when Reylen immediately took her one hand, then squeezing it gently. His dark eyes were filled with unease, which made her chest feel heavy. “Please, Foie Gras. I know you’re our strongest member of this group right now, but I want you to be okay. I’m here for you.”</p><p>“I know, Master Attendant. <em> Now </em> I know that.”</p><p>Seeing Reylen’s smile break out of the unease, her chest felt light once more.</p><p>“Is everyone ready?” Cassata announced to the group, turning to the slate haired male. “Are <em> you </em> ready, Reylen?” </p><p>He felt himself nod confidently. “Course! We gotta get going!”</p><p>“Then, let’s just storm the place!” Cassata strongly suggested.</p><p>Sweet Tofu sighed. “So, we’re <em> still </em> going with violent means…”</p><p>Cheese pumped a fist into the air. “Yes! I’ve always wanted to try doing that ‘kick the door with your foot and announce your presence’ kind of thing!”</p><p>“It’s not supposed to be fun though…,” Chocolate chuckled.</p><p>“Let’s head off then!” Reylen said, and with Foie Gras floating by his side with her scepter ready, they raced in. With Foie Gras and Cassata attacking with their weapons, the door was cracked violently open and they blustered into the front entrance.</p><p>A howling laughter seared throughout the inside of the mansion and various dark shadows that crept the walls flashed in front of the group, causing Reylen and Foie Gras to flinch in fear.</p><p>Chocolate turned back to the two of them. “Hey, snap out of it! This isn’t who we’re dealing with!”</p><p>Cackling seeped through the building again and a bunch of small Fallen Angels that looked like clowns blocked the way to a large staircase leading out to a door that had trickling light from its cracks. From each side of the door frame, there were two hanging lanterns, giving off an eerie green light that seemed to attract the group.</p><p>“I ....think we need to climb up them stairs for our last bout,” Sweet Tofu deducted.</p><p>“Then we’ve got some enemies to fight!” Cassata announced, flinging his long gun down to his side. “Bring it!”</p><p>One bouncing Fallen Angel lunged at Cheese, and she retaliated by smacking it with her long fork. “You’re going to pay dearly if you’ve been naughty!”</p><p>“Oooh, feisty, ain’t she?” Chocolate remarked, flinging a handful of roses towards a couple of snarling Fallens. “Reylen, stay behind us, okay?!”</p><p>“Of course!” The Master Attendant went to shield himself behind a pillar while Sweet Tofu hung back, waving his arms full of his namesake’s essence towards his teammates. After a few scepter swings and rose bouquets being flung at the Fallens, they disappeared into dark confetti where they once stood.</p><p>Foie Gras shivered, and Reylen went over to place a gentle hand over her shoulder. “Remember, they’re just playing with our heads, okay?”</p><p>“Yes but…. Do you hear that?”</p><p>“Hear…what?”</p><p>Chocolate and Cheese perked their ears, straining to listen, then both got the same strike of realization. “...Music?!”</p><p>“And really shitty music, to be honest,” Sweet Tofu yawned out.</p><p>“Sh...Shitty? I...<em> yawn </em> … don’t think it's too... <em> yawn… </em> ”</p><p>Sweet Tofu looked towards everyone else, who were now beginning to slump towards the ground. Reylen leaned against Chocolate, who was already fast asleep. Foie Gras floated gracefully onto the floor and leaned her sleeping form against another pillar while Cheese and Cassata fell, sleeping on their sides.</p><p>“And why the hell is it <em> me </em> that’s kept awake?” Sweet Tofu pondered, to nobody in particular. He tapped a foot against the sleeping Reylen’s side, and he sighed deeply. “Is it because I said your music’s shitty or what?”</p><p>A loud rumbling was heard from the top of the staircase and Sweet Tofu blinked at its direction. With one glance back at the sleeping crew, he quickly ambled up the creaking stairs and yanked the doors open. </p><p>What happened next was beyond Sweet Tofu’s imagination. </p><p>The doors had fallen instead of swung in place, turning into ribbons and the Mansion’s walls peeled apart, like an orange. Sweet Tofu looked around, realizing that the ceiling had turned into a multi-striped tent, with rainbow-colored streamers decorating each of the four corners. What laid beyond the opened door frame was a giant Jester, who had taken hold of the two lanterns, swinging it between its skeletal fingers.</p><p>The Food Soul then laid eyes on a crumpled figure just shy of the Jester. He had on a fancy uniform, donned red, yellow and green, high boots and a banner that had seen better days with its many tears and rips. His floppy hat was obscuring his face, blond locks dirtier than the mansion’s flooring, and his breathing was slow, labored.</p><p>“Oiiii, you that Pizza guy?” Sweet Tofu chanced a guess with this one.</p><p>Upon hearing his name, Pizza looked up in awe. “...A-Are you help? Did….Cassata and Cheese send you?”</p><p>The Jester didn’t seem to like the reunion, roaring loudly enough to send Pizza flying against Sweet Tofu. They both crashed against the slumped bodies of Cassata and Cheese and the roar awakened everyone.</p><p>Reylen looked at their new enemy, his face blanching. “W-What the hell is that?!”</p><p>Cassata had woken and immediately took Pizza under one arm, while Cheese took initiative for Pizza’s other side. “We need to retreat! This thing is too strong for us!”</p><p>“You sure?!” Chocolate asked frantically, pulling Reylen up on his feet.</p><p>“He’s r-right,” Foie Gras stammered, the sight of the Jester shaking her to the core. “That monster can’t be defeated with our current state right now.”</p><p>Reylen gave a pained look at Cassata and Cheese’s last companion, who was panting hard from their hold and he motioned for everyone towards the exit just behind them. “This way!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>They had quickly found refuge under one of the staff shelter buildings, where an abandoned ring toss game and a spin-the-wheel had been unceremoniously shoved and stored. Cassata and Cheese were busy trying to tend to the injured Pizza while Reylen and the others were planning their attack on their current obstacle.</p><p>“So it’s a Jester who doesn’t stand down?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Pizza mumbled, while Cassata wrapped one bandage clumsily around his head. “It’s not like any usual Fallen I’ve seen before.”</p><p>“And you thought to attack it yourself?” Cheese said incredulously. “Why would you do that?!”</p><p>“Because who else would?!” Pizza shot back.</p><p>“Oi, don’t lash out at her. This is all on you,” Cassata warned his friend, to which Pizza swat Cassata’s hand out of his hair.</p><p>“You guys still don’t get why I’m doing this, don’t you?!”</p><p>Cassata got up from his seat, a dark look settling into his face. “Frankly I forgot, since you’re beginning to act like such a spoiled brat!”</p><p>“Oh yeah?! You guys didn’t have to save me, you know?! I could’ve done okay by myself!”</p><p>“And what?! Let you <em> die?!</em>”</p><p>Cheese had stepped away, gulping back tears that were threatening to fall, but recoiled when Reylen had stepped forward, getting in between the two arguing Food Souls.</p><p>“Please, we don’t want you guys fighting.”</p><p>Pizza shot Reylen a dirty look, his voice a mocking, shrill tone. “Hey, are you the help Cassata was trying to find? You don’t look so tough yourself. You’re a Master Attendant? Really?”</p><p>Cassata had went over to take Pizza by the front of his shirt, now getting even more frustrated at his friend’s behavior. “That’s taking it too far, Pizza! He’s stayed with us up to this point, you could at least thank him!”</p><p>“So what?! He doesn’t look like he knows where <b> <em>he</em> </b> is, doesn’t he?!”</p><p>“<em>Pizza! </em>”</p><p>Reylen stepped forward again, prying the two away from each other and his hand had found Pizza’s. With some hesitation, he brought their clasped hands together, squeezing once, and had locked eyes with Pizza’s hardened eyes. They stayed like this for a few moments before Pizza finally broke contact and their held hands.</p><p>“...So, uh. Reylen, was it? Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine. From the beginning, if you can.”</p><p>Pizza let out a sharp exhale, slumping back against the bench he had been sitting on. Cassata had silently took his side while Cheese went over, taking Pizza’s other vacant side.</p><p>“So, we’ve been traveling together for a while since our Master Attendant passed.”</p><p>“<em>Passed? </em> So you guys have just been wandering around without a contract?!” Chocolate said, astonished by such a revelation. "You guys must not be to full strength then!"</p><p>“Such a thing is commonplace with us Food Souls,” Foie Gras said, as a matter-of-factually. “I was like that too before I fell into a slumber and was summoned by our Master Attendant here.”</p><p>“Mm. I can’t remember my details either, but, same here,” Sweet Tofu also agreed, who was nibbling on some granola that they had forgotten they had brought along.</p><p>Reylen looked back at Pizza. “But you guys are trying to find someone, right? Who is it?”</p><p>The looks on the three Food Souls had made Reylen regret even asking. Such a darkness that befell the three was a darkness that Reylen was too frightened to even comprehend. He knew that Food Souls all contained a hidden past that was up to him to decipher, but by looking at the three, there was a past connected between them that only translated to despair, anguish and many terrible hardships.</p><p>“...N-Never mind. The real question is, are you three okay not having a contract with anyone?”</p><p>Pizza nodded fervorously. “Of course! We got this far without anyone, I think we’ll be okay even after all this ends!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Cheese asked timidly. “This guy was pretty cool to have helped us at a--”</p><p>“<em>Cheese. </em>” Pizza’s voice was firm, as if they had rehearsed this particular scene before. The mouse-like girl had recoiled within herself, sighing sadly.</p><p>Cassata gave Reylen a strange, observing look. “You...probably should leave once this is over with. We were only here to get information for our mission.”</p><p>Reylen shook his head. “I wanted to rethink this over, but this looks unsafe, both for my group and yours. Why...can’t you guys make a contract with me? You guys would be so much stronger, a-and maybe you’ll find that person you’re looking for! I don’t wanna say that you need me but...”</p><p>A hush fell among the trio and Pizza got up from his seat, standing tall in front of Reylen. “I...I respect that you’re helping us out. I’m really grateful! And thank you for it! But…,” and he took Reylen’s hands, mirroring the same squeeze that Reylen had given him mere moments before, “...our mission is a long and cruel one. I don’t wanna involve too many people in it.”</p><p>His gleaming eyes reminded Reylen of the sea, perhaps an echo of where Pizza once originated. They were filled with a resolve that Reylen hadn’t seen burn so brightly in a Food Soul before, let alone an individual.</p><p>“Then...at least let us help you until this is all over,” he pleaded.</p><p>Pizza gave a wide grin. “You’re so serious-looking, Mr. Reylen! Yeah, we’ll let you guys come along for now!”</p><p>Reylen gave a small laugh, feeling some form of elation with their newfound comrade. It didn’t end like he had hoped, but at least Pizza was willing to cooperate during this last stretch.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>They entered what had been the Mansion, only to have been replaced by a huge big-top circus tent, with blaring skylights and floating balloons of multiple colours and animal shapes. Reylen and Pizza led the gang in and found the Jester in the middle of the tent, cackling while balancing on a gigantic inflatable red ball.</p><p>“Ohhh! I don’t like him! You're <em>creepy!!</em>” Cheese pouted.</p><p>“Cheese! You stay back; me and Pizza will handle this,” Cassata warned, and the girl nodded, taking to Reylen’s side as they both retreated to safer ground within the tent.</p><p>Cassata and Pizza readied their weapons while Chocolate, Foie Gras and Sweet Tofu stayed in the rear. The Jester jumped off of the ball, cackling as it started to wave its lithe body around in a feverish dance.</p><p>The redhead gave Pizza a determined look.</p><p>“Ready when you are, Pizza.”</p><p>Pizza’s voice was hardened when he answered back. “It’s hard for me to be this serious…,” and his voice flip flopped into that of a cheery one, one that wasn’t meant for this battle, “...So! Let’s get going!”</p><p>The two lunged at the Jester, who went to slash at the pair with bloody claws. Foie Gras flew upwards, chucking her scepter downwards at the Jester. Chocolate also retaliated by flinging many bouquets at their enemy.</p><p>Reylen stayed back, his hands sparkling with energy as he waved healing hands over his ailing teammates. Sweet Tofu also hung back, his own dance that seemed to mock the Jester’s, was healing the team in his own special way.</p><p>It looked as though they weren’t getting anywhere with their attacks; the Jester’s attacks were constant, relentless, while theirs looked like tiny ants biting and trying to kill a giant.</p><p>The Jester’s eyes then started to blacken, and he flung his body upwards, throwing poison darts at the group. Cassata winced and knelt down while Pizza shielded him.</p><p>“This isn’t good...We’re too weak for this thing,” Cassata panted.</p><p>“No! Don’t say that! We’ve gone through worse, hello?!” Pizza countered.</p><p>“This isn’t the time for that, Pizza! Reylen is right--<em> we </em> <b> <em>need</em> </b> <em> to, if we want to survive!</em>”</p><p>Pizza tore his gaze away from Cassata’s, looking desperately at the others. Chocolate had taken to Sweet Tofu’s side, trying to catch his breath. Foie Gras, still airborne, was throwing icicles towards the enemy, her own stamina beginning to catch up with her. He also glanced at Cheese, who was cheering hard at their hiding spot in the stands, while Reylen was busy with glowing blue hands, readying to smack a visible, glittering frying pan at the Jester. His eyes looked resolute, an echo to his own.</p><p>He turned back to Cassata, his voice cracking. “...R-Remember when we thought we were gonna be stronger, just us three?”</p><p>Cassata chuckled to himself. “Yeah. I think we finally found someone that’s willing to lend an ear.”</p><p>“Think he’s not afraid either!” Pizza grinned. He turned back to Reylen, waving his flag at him. “Heyyyy! Come over here with Cheese! Quickly!”</p><p>Reylen, bewildered, ran over, Cheese following in hot pursuit. “You’re insane?! We could just run and regroup!”</p><p>“Never! I’m not the type to give up right now! Actually...I have a favour to ask, and sorry that I didn’t take up your offer before...”</p><p>Pizza took Cheese’s hand and helped Cassata get on his feet, presenting their held hands towards Reylen. The blond gave a sheepish smile. “I know we’re in the middle of a battle right now, but I think we’ve decided what to do.”</p><p>“Are you sure…?” Reylen said hesitantly. “This isn’t going to prolong you from your journey or your mission or anything?!”</p><p>“I think we’ve realized that we need help, just this once,” Cassata said, giving a kind smile towards Reylen.</p><p>“Yeah! Plus I think we’ll have more fun with your group instead of just us! These two are much trouble, but you can most definitely count on them!” Cheese giggled.</p><p>“Hey! Cut us some slack!” Cassata piqued, earning more giggles from Cheese. The four didn’t know it, but a glowing summoning circle was beginning to form from under their feet. Chocolate and the others had stopped what they were doing, while the Jester had been stunned by one of Foie Gras’s attacks, all turning to look in awe at the scene.</p><p>Pizza took Reylen’s hand, placing it over their own. “So! Can we show you a good time then, <em> Master Attendant?!</em>”</p><p>Reylen’s heart fluttered, upon hearing such a proclamation. The summoning circle underneath them seemed to even brighten further as he nodded happily at his three new companions. “Of course…!”</p><p>The circle’s light illuminated the entire room and when Reylen opened his eyes again, the three stood tall in front of the startled Jester.</p><p>Pizza gave a grin, twirling his flag around one arm and aiming it at their enemy. “Nooooow then! I feel surprisingly not too bad! Now I’ve got more people to protect!”</p><p>Cassata nodded towards Cheese, who went back to stay at Reylen’s side. “Let us protect you, Master!”</p><p>Cheese giggled., nudging at Reylen’s side. “Look at how much they’ve changed! It’s like they ate three cakes all at once! Ooh, I hope we get to do that, my appetite is growing again…!”</p><p>Pizza and Cassata gave out loud war cries as they bombarded the Jester with attacks that seemed much more stronger than before. The Jester cried out, its body suddenly igniting into flames.</p><p>“Oh that’s...that’s a sick trick,” Sweet Tofu muttered.</p><p>The Jester’s form suddenly turned huge, with its eyes black as darkness and its body showing off a rib cage, lit with blue-purple flames. It gave a low cackle as it threw a barrage of snowflakes at the group. </p><p>Chocolate fell while Sweet Tofu hastily tried to heal the injured Foie Gras, who had fallen from the air. Reylen raced to take Chocolate out from harm’s way while Cheese was shouting words none of the groups could deduce.</p><p>Cassata and Pizza stood their ground, regardless.</p><p>“This isn’t the time to falter, Pizza. Shall we, partner?”</p><p>Pizza’s smirk looked familiar to Cassata’s. “We’ve got this!”</p><p>The two lunged at the Clown King, ready to take whatever illusion this tricky enemy had.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The Clown King’s form had screamed after Pizza last flag hook connected to its masked face. It gave a roar as its entire form was engulfed in flame. The whole tent began to catch fire as the group scrambled to get out.</p><p>Pizza had taken Cassata and Cheese’s hands while turning to Reylen. “Follow us! We need to get out of here!”</p><p>As they raced out, Reylen could have sworn he saw two dressed figures, clowns, talking among themselves as the flames licked higher around them.</p><p>They managed to escape the burning tent and with it, the illusion of the park returned to what Reylen had come of it when they first arrived: run down, dusty and abandoned. They went near the Swirly Cups, where Sweet Tofu went to go heal Chocolate and Foie Gras, while Reylen went to go talk to his three newly contracted Food Souls.</p><p>Pizza had turned to Reylen and they both let out loud laughter, as if a bad dream had finally passed them. Cassata and Cheese couldn’t help but join in as well.</p><p>“That!! Was <em> crazy!!</em>” Pizza said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.</p><p>“It really was! But you guys were even more so!”</p><p>“Aww! Gonna make us blush, Master Attendant!”</p><p>Reylen stepped forward, offering his hand to Pizza to shake. “...So, that means you guys are family now.”</p><p>“Wha--Family?”</p><p>“Oh that’s even better,” Cassata laughed, going over and taking Reylen’s hand, to Pizza’s shock. “Cheese is even a good cook, so she’s going to fit in well.”</p><p>“Ehhhh? But Cassata’s the best at laundry and chores in general! We think he’s our team mom actually!” Cheese responded, hanging off Pizza’s arm and pouting. “It’s Pizza that kinda doesn’t do too much!”</p><p>“Oi! Low blow!” </p><p>“It’s true,” Cassata laughed even harder, giving Reylen an amused look. “We’re glad to be accepted, Master Attendant Reylen.”</p><p>“I’m glad you guys are okay with being with me, really! I’ll help you with your quest too,” he said, determined.</p><p>Pizza’s face turned serious. “Well, that’s just for me, Cassata and Cheese alone. I’m grateful to stay with you, but should the time come when we get information on our guy, then we’re gonna pursue it.”</p><p>Reylen’s face also mirrored his newest companion’s. “And you’ll have my help. Don’t try to do it alone. We’re friends now.”</p><p>Cassata nudged an elbow at Pizza’s side while Cheese gave a reassuring smile. Pizza sighed, taking Reylen’s hand and finally shaking it, the deal sealed.</p><p>“Well, we’re in it for the long run, ain’t we?” He beamed at his friends, to which they nodded back.</p><p>“Oiiii, Master Attendaaaant,” Sweet Tofu shouted from the other side of the attraction. “You’re, uh, kinda forgetting we’re still missing bits of our crew, yeah?”</p><p>“Oh shit! Where are they, even?!” Reylen sputtered. “The whole place is in ruins, so they can’t be too far off!” </p><p>“Saaaave for that building,” Pizza pointed out, his finger aiming towards a familiar sight.</p><p>“....A Haunted Mansion? Still?”</p><p>“Y’know, the one we were fighting in, that could’ve been an illusion,” Cassata deducted.</p><p>“Or, or! This is actually a haunted cemetery and that there’s just one of the residences!” Cheese suggested, grinning menacingly at Pizza, who shoved her.</p><p>“Hell no! So are we gonna check it out, Master Attendant?”</p><p>Reylen motioned for his other three Food Souls to hurry over. “Yeah! Steak and them must be in there!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>A low creaking from the mansion made the shadow of a stranger jump from his hiding place. He gave a heavy sigh, fixing his cravat and making sure his rapier was at the sharpened ready.</p><p>“Ugh….all this cause I saw <em> that </em> accursed meathead…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was too excited for this one. i never got pizza, so i just sort of imagined what it would've been like to have reached that point in the event where you actually got him, CRIES, i hope he comes back in the summoning pool for good, come on elex....</p><p>we've got a bit more to go, and if you remembered the first year when this came out, there was another event going on for another particular FS! he'll be coming up shortly to scare steak and them some c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Thrill of the Chase (Red Wine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I call myself the Amusement Park. That’s because I’m funny and scary at the same time.” - Terry Crews </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At one point when Reylen was studying at Nevras Academy, one of his school friends wanted to make a ‘blood pact’, in order for them to stay together as friends. Reylen, ever the cautious one, had backed out of such a request. He did lose contact with said friend once they graduated, and it was only until his situation at this Amusement Park was when he was reminded of it again.</p><p>Blood pacts sounded like marriage, only with more malevolent antics involved. It was business that Reylen was smart enough not to involve himself in. </p><p>And yet, during said Amusement Park situation, the prospect of a blood pact was to be as real as his summoning methods, a path he didn’t think he would tread on.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“Uuuuugh...where….?”</p><p>Steak had woken up in the middle of a cold stone floor, in a cramped storage room. It looked ridiculously medieval with where he was, with old crates and barrels lining the room and an old suit of armor that seemed to guard the only exit out of the room.</p><p>The redhead shook the apparent dust that had coated his shoulders (and wondering how long he had been out), slowly getting back on his feet. His twin blades had been unceremoniously thrown beside him and as he sheathed them back from behind him, he honed his ears towards a familiar pair of voices.</p><p>“<em>HEEEEEELP!!!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “SHHHH!! DON’T GET US CAUGHT, HELLO?!?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “STEEEEEAK, HEEEEELP!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “MACARON DOESN’T WANNA DIE!!!!” </em>
</p><p>He sighed to himself, trying to keep the small smile that threatened to surface on his face. Salad and Macaron were safe, at least. He just had to find them in this...strange place that they have curiously ended up in.</p><p>Steak went to step towards the exit, only to jump back when the suit of armour clanked into a defensive position. It reared its rusted lance towards the red haired Food Soul, only to have Steak block the blade with precise timing. He sent a harsh roundhouse kick into the head of the suit, crashing it into the cobblestone ground.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Now aren’t you a sight to behold?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“?!”</p><p>Steak whipped around towards a voice that had sent immediate chills down his spine. It was as if he knew the voice in familiarity, but this was the first and only instance where he had heard it. </p><p>Why did it sound so familiar…?</p><p>He didn’t have time to react as a towering dark shadow that seemed to have bloody red spikes intruding from its form encased him in a drowning darkness.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“<em>HEEEEEELP!!” </em></p><p>Salad shook the iron bars of the cage he was in for the umpteenth time, flopping back onto the floor and heaving a sigh. He, alongside Macaron, had been trapped in this particular predicament for quite some time and they were running out of patience, ideas and time.</p><p>What made them stay even more puzzled was the new costumes they had found themselves wearing. Salad had on a tattered, messily stitched uniform and mismatching patched jeans. His usual bunny-eared hoodie was now a cold gray one with an intricate stitch running across the hood. Along with a clipped mini top-hat and stray bandages that covered part of his face and body, he had a large green pumpkin and a black kitty plush beside him. He also swore he had seen a tiny ghost peering from inside the pumpkin, but he was too afraid to check.</p><p>Macaron, meanwhile, was wearing a skimpy looking version of a witch uniform, complete with an absurdly huge witch hat that had a glowing effect along the face of it. The girl fumbled with the mini bat wings that were plastered on her back and kicked one boot against a broomstick that was magically inclined to stay by her side. Salad had noted that her eyes seemed brighter with the new costume, but she totally denied such claims.</p><p>The pink haired girl pouted at Salad. “If only we hadn’t lost Master Attendant, maybe we could’ve gotten out of this mess!”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for being so weak…,” Salad started to snivel.</p><p>Macaron moved closer, gently shoving Salad’s arm. “Noooo! Macaron is at fault too! If only we were both strong enough to break outta this stupid thing…”</p><p>
  <em> SLASH!! </em>
</p><p>Both Food Souls only had time to blink until the bars in front of them were sliced in half, collapsing in one fell swoop. The two got up, their special items hovering closely from behind them.</p><p>“...This looks fishy,” Macaron squinted, looking around suspiciously.</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>The two then saw from ahead a shadowy figure waving towards them. The figure looked like they were wearing a long coat and wielded a sword.</p><p>“<em>Steak?! </em>” Both Salad and Macaron squealed excitedly.</p><p>The figure looked perturbed at first, but then beckoned with its long sword, melting into the darkness of the mansion. </p><p>Salad tried to run towards the shadow but Macaron pulled him back by the wrist. “Are you insane?! You think that was Steak just now?!”</p><p>“Yeah! Or maybe it’s someone else, I really don't know! I just know that they helped us out and we should get out and find them!”</p><p>Macaron huffed. “Salad, if you’re gonna be the death of Macaron, then okay, but can we find Master Attendant instead? He could be trapped all alone without us!”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widened in a chilling realization. “O-Oh no! He needs us!”</p><p>“And we can try to find Steak too! We know he’s somewhere nearby, Macaron can just <em> feel </em> it!”</p><p>Both Food Souls nodded to each other and then gulped when they finally stepped out from the confines of the cage. Salad’s green pumpkin and Macaron’s floating broomstick bumped against their respectful master and the two gave the items confused looks.</p><p>“...S-Should we bring them along?” Salad wasn’t so sure about having a haunted pumpkin follow at his heels.</p><p>Macaron shrugged, mounting the broomstick and letting it hover beside her companion. “Think it’ll help us navigate around here faster! Let’s go!”</p><p>Salad gulped as Macaron made a flying sprint towards the nearest staircase and yelped as the pumpkin tackled him from behind, catching the boy in its hollow top. The pumpkin, with a wailing Salad, made bounding leaps into the dark.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--</p><p>“...then I thought ‘<em>hey, maybe I think this guy is dead,’ </em> so yeah, THAT’S when I booked outta there!”</p><p>“Pizza, we were talking about the small raid we did back in Nevras, not the Light Kingdom Fishing incident.”</p><p>“Oh, what? Really?”</p><p>“<em>Pffftft… </em> You guys are so…”</p><p>Reylen was getting acquainted with his newest companions: Pizza, Cassata and Cheese. Alongside his other Food Souls, they had entered the foyer of the Haunted Mansion, trying to plan out their latest rescue mission, while trying to crack an introductory story in. Steak, Salad and Macaron were still in the confines of the house and Foie Gras had picked up familiar screams a little further in.</p><p>After some consideration, Reylen decided to bring only one Food Soul from their little group.</p><p>“Are ya sure, Master Attendant?” Sweet Tofu drawled, kicking back atop one dusty antique sofa, with flower patterns dating back to a completely different century. “Bringing just one fighter and yourself might not be the smartest of your ideas.”</p><p>“Trust me on this one, Sweet.”</p><p>Chocolate also wrapped one arm around Reylen’s waist, wrapping the male’s head with his other hand. “You’re still nursing that little head injury a while back. I don’t think you should do this alone.”</p><p>“My thoughts are the same,” Foie Gras said, floating near a chalky fireplace. “It was you who said that we shouldn’t be separated, why go against such ideals now?”</p><p>Reylen gave a sheepish smile. “I know, I know. But most of you are still trying to heal up from that Clown. That’s why I think I’ll bring Pizza along for this one.”</p><p>Pizza jumped up, saluting firmly with a goofy grin on his face. “You can count on me, Mister Master!”</p><p>“I told you not to call me that…”</p><p>Cassata gave Reylen a worried look. “So you want us to just keep watch here?”</p><p>Reylen nodded, giving the other redhead a trusting look. “I’ll take care to make sure Pizza isn’t harmed, okay? You just gotta look after the rest of the family here.”</p><p>At such a proclamation, Cassata gave a small gasp, and colour flooded into his cheeks as he covered his mouth, nodding to confirm his newest objective. Cheese giggled, patting her friend on the back and giving Reylen a confident grin.</p><p>Reylen separated from Chocolate, giving a chaste kiss against his distressed partner’s lips and joined Pizza’s side.</p><p>“Just keep watch! We’ll get out of this dump and I’ll promise you guys a big dinner once all this is over!”</p><p>“Oh yay! I’m getting capital h <em> HUNGRY!</em>” Cheese clapped her hands happily.</p><p>Cassata pulled his hand away from his face, eyes joining Pizza’s determined ones. “Promise to come back.</p><p>“Damn right I will, partner,” Pizza replied with a toothy grin.</p><p>With that, he and Pizza went towards the front doors leading towards a dark corridor and with a slam, the doors fell shut behind them. From behind them, they could make out the faraway yells of Chocolate and Cassata. They both gulped, making their way in.</p><p>It seemed as though the hallway led to forever, what with the way they walked in the darkness. Reylen shivered, hands instinctively going to rub against his upper arms. He flinched slightly as Pizza held up an eerie looking lantern, its glowing light emitting many green rays across the darkness of the hallway. If they squinted their ears, a mysterious whistling wind and high pitched voices as grainy as the floorboards could be heard.</p><p>“...Well, that’s a rude welcome if I’ve ever had one! C’mon, Master Attendant.”</p><p>The slate haired man gave Pizza a small laugh and followed closely behind the taller of the two. They agreed to take this objective as slow as they can, just in case they got ambushed by Fallen Angels, but Reylen was fearing his heart was hammering loud enough to keep his limbs from moving. This wasn’t supposed to be scary.</p><p>Pizza had paused, turning back to Reylen with one of his cheerful smiles, a weapon he must use on the daily. “Hey, you’ve got me, remember? I promised Cassata and the others to bring us back. We’ve got some family members to rescue.”</p><p>Having Pizza be his only reassurance during this time was Reylen’s sliver of hope right now. He gave the blond a small nod. “T-Thanks…”</p><p>The two felt themselves freeze up when they heard a voice coming from one of the doors lining the hallway.</p><p>“...Should we--” Reylen started.</p><p>“Of course! You’re with me!” Pizza finished, grinning.</p><p>They ran forward, hoping to see at least a familiar, or at least a friendly face before an evil one did.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“<em>You’re </em> <b> <em>so</em> </b> <em> lucky you will die by my sword!” </em></p><p>The lithe figure lunged his sword forward into a small Jester, who burst into a multitude of colourful confetti. He scoffed, brushing a strand of deep purple hair behind one pointed ear. He also made sure to adjust his cravat around his neck and flicked his rapier of Fallen remnants.</p><p>Reylen and Pizza gave the unknown man a befuddled look, with Pizza even dropping the lantern in surprise. “Uh…?”</p><p>He turned towards the pair, giving a haughty frown. “And who might you lot be? You don’t happen to be also looking for my target, are you?”</p><p>“You’re...Red Wine, right?” Reylen sputtered out. He had seen the likes of the Food Soul; his own sister, Fiore, had one under a contract.</p><p>Red Wine scoffed, placing one hand on his hip and giving the two a mocking expression. “And if I’m not? You’re quite annoying at the moment, so if you’ll excuse m--”</p><p>“Hey wait!” Pizza stopped the other male by throwing his banner in front of Red Wine. The dark haired male turned slowly, glowering. Pizza cleared his throat, giving his best threatening aspect on his face (which, was failing miserably, as Reylen deemed said look was something he’d see on a tiny dog). “You’re looking for someone, aren’t ya? Is it anyone we know?”</p><p>Red Wine leaned his sword against the door-frame he was supposed to have escaped through. “As if I’m going to spit out such vital information.”</p><p>Reylen blinked, piecing two and two together. “...Is it Steak?”</p><p>The harrowing cough that came out of Red Wine and his stammering choking noises confirmed this was the case. The Food Soul leaned against one wall with one hand, trying to clear his throat and shot Reylen a dirty glare. “And what <b> <em>of</em> </b> that meathead?!”</p><p>“You <em> just </em> said that you’re looking for him as a target!” Pizza accused.</p><p>“I KNOW that! Don’t remind me!”</p><p>“What do you have with Steak?” Reylen squinted. This Red Wine didn’t seem to have any affiliations with another Master Attendant. It was more than likely that this Red Wine didn’t have one. He was exuding the same aura that Pizza, Cassata and Cheese gave off before they made a contract with one another.</p><p>Perhaps…?</p><p>Reylen took a step forward, only to have the pointed tip of Red Wine’s sword meet his chin. </p><p>“Don’t even think about trying to stop me, human!” he declared. “I shall find that <em> obnoxious peccary </em> by myself and <em> you </em> won’t be the obstacle I will have trouble striking down!”</p><p>Pizza turned to Reylen slowly, a curious look on his face. “Hey, uh, what’s a…”</p><p>“Not now, Pizza.”</p><p>“Aww…”</p><p>Red Wine whipped the door behind him open, fleeing out into another long corridor and Reylen motioned for Pizza to follow the Food Soul in hot pursuit. It was as if Red Wine was hovering in midair with how fast he was flying through the hallway, scaring Reylen a little.</p><p>The Food Soul managed to fumble open a pair of swinging doors that led into a giant banquet hall. Both Pizza and Reylen gawked at the sight.</p><p>“Was the mansion <em> always </em> this big?!” Pizza marveled at the large overhanging black chandelier that hung above the large Lazy Susan-like table, decked out with many sweets and candies. “Wait-- <em> Master Attendant, duck!” </em></p><p>Reylen did as Pizza ordered and Pizza caught a flying Macaron, who was spinning out of control on her broom, aiming towards them. He pulled the broomstick off her legs, while cradling her in his arms. The girl, meanwhile, was mumbling nonsense in a garbled manner, too dizzy to respond at that very moment.</p><p>Meanwhile, Reylen eyed Salad, who was frantically fleeing from enemy Fallen Angels. He was trying to bounce towards Reylen with what looked like a green pumpkin and a small ghost-like spirit trying to push him forward.</p><p>“Salad! Over here!”</p><p>“Wh--<em> MAAAASTER ATTENDANT!! </em>”</p><p>His wail came to a sudden stop as the chandelier suddenly crashed in the middle of the banquet table. He was flung backwards towards a nearby wall, knocked unconscious.The Master Attendant had shielded his eyes from the impact of the chandelier crash, trying to find Salad in the midst of it.</p><p>“<em>Salad!! </em>”</p><p>Red Wine had appeared to shove Reylen to the side, sword at the ready. “Out of the way! We have the real enemy to defeat here!”</p><p>His ruby eyes were dead set on a figure that was on top of the chandelier, tended over by a looming cloaked figure, with spikes jutting out. The figure had a veil on top of long ivory white tresses of hair and a dark bodice dress that left much to be desired. </p><p>Reylen, from his crumpled position on the floor, couldn’t tell what this figure was; A forgotten God? An angry Goddess? Some other entity that overruled this place in particular?</p><p>
  <strong>“<em>You!!”</em></strong>
</p><p>Red Wine pointed his sword at the figure. “Where is Steak?!”</p><p>The figure laughed, one that sent a frigid chill down everyone’s spine. “What, <strong><em>this</em></strong> one?”</p><p>The cloaked figure had placed the Entity down on the remains of the chandelier, retrieving what was a bound Steak. He was tied up and was hanging from the pillars of the ceiling.</p><p>“Oh that’s a lot of messed up…,” Pizza muttered under his breath.</p><p>The figure laughed as their cloaked ally heeded behind their ruler. “If you want to have your precious Steak so badly, <em> you’re going to have to show me the warmest your blood has to offer…” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg pizza gonna be back, i WILL get my son this time!!</p><p>sorry for late updates. i've become a FTimer at work (and one where its essential during this pandemic, SIGH), so whenever I can, i gotta rest my weary bones. dont worry! still going at this cause again, this series is near and dear to my heart. just...hope you guys are patient ;;/</p><p>we're almost done this particular part though! BM's skin for this was a cool one, and i'm glad they went for such a look. slay, my nb royal, SLAY.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everlasting Taste (Bloody Mary)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reylen gives himself a self-inflicted injury in this one, just be wary!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Far more disturbing than any spook house at an amusement park is a ride through the old hometown if you’ve been away for years.” - Jonathan Carroll </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em> “Come ooooon, Rey-Rey! It’ll give you a cool scar and everything!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you guys hearing yourselves right now? I’m not gonna do it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh yeah, sure. What if a Food Soul totally wants to make a contract like this, ya know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There’s no way they’ll ask such a stupid request like that! It’ll just be the usual Soul Ember process, wouldn’t it?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ohhhh shit, he doesn’t know?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Know </em> <b> <em>what</em> </b> <em> ?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Dude, some Food Souls don’t go under contracts like the usual method. Some get summoned but sometimes lose a contract with their previous Master Attendant. That’s why you’ll see a stray Dorayaki or Macaron walking around and asking for work and shit!” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yeah but...like </em> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <b>??”</b></p><p>“<em> Reylen, come on man. There’s bound to be the one weird Food Soul who’ll want this sort of thing. Didn’t you say you were gonna befriend </em> <b> <em>every</em> </b> <em> Food Soul?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Well….yeah, but…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “S’fine, man. He doesn’t wanna do it. But...he’ll probably regret not doing it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>This was a mess, Reylen thought to himself. Of all the things he had to have as an obstacle: a semi-floating weirdo with a ghastly spirit hovering behind them and Steak, one of his beloved Food Souls, being seized and captured by said weirdo. The rest of his Food Souls were just waiting outside of this ripped up banquet room, and they probably have no clue what’s going on, what with the fucked up ghostly mechanics of the place. He wanted to go home, no doubt.</p><p>Alongside Pizza (who was currently trying to shield an unconscious Macaron, who was slumped against an unconscious Salad), Reylen had Red Wine standing beside him, a stray Food Soul who had his own agenda to go forward with. Reylen wasn’t too sure whether Red Wine was an ally or not, but they were both facing this new enemy at the moment, so he was gauging this with caution.</p><p>“Human! Turn around for a moment!” Red Wine declared suddenly.</p><p>Reylen jumped a little. “Wh-What???”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s <em> your </em> Steak that’s being held captive right now?”</p><p>“Wh--Yeah? That’s mine.” He didn’t understand what Red Wine was getting at, but before he could say such, Red Wine had stepped forward, while a summoning circle had appeared under their feet, surprising Reylen a little. <em> Another </em> Food Soul wanted to join him, he thought quickly. </p><p>“You should feel <em> extremely </em> honoured!” Red Wine boasted, clapping a hand over Reylen’s shoulder. His ruby eyes glared determinedly towards their cloaked enemy. “Because you are meeting <em> me!” </em></p><p>The summoning circle glowed brighter and when Reylen opened his eyes, Red Wine was standing beside him, a confident smirk on his pretty features.</p><p>“...Why?” The Master Attendant could only stammer out.</p><p>Red Wine huffed. “Are you not satisfied with this new union, you absolute cad?! If you’re the sole Master to my sole Arch Nemesis, then it’s only appropriate for this amalgamation of similar minds to happen!”</p><p>“Yo, that don’t sound so trusting!!” Pizza shouted from behind the two.</p><p>“Shut up! Our minds are alike in that we are interested in that gingersnap, gollumpus, duke of limbs meathead!”</p><p>Reylen, still reeling from the words that Red Wine had just spat out, shook his head, turning towards the stranger in the room, who was probably really patient with their behavior at the moment. “Let go of Steak! W-Whoever you are!” </p><p>The entity chuckled under their breath, closing their eyes. “One.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<em>Two </em>.”</p><p>Pizza went to Reylen’s other free side, his eyebrows fretting. “The hell is he counting for?!”</p><p>Red Wine pointed his rapier at the entity. “Enough with your nonsense! Get to throwing that sack of meat Steak back here!”</p><p>The floating cloaked figure had gone to cradle the entity in its arms and they opened their eyes slightly as an eerie red light glowed around them while they floated in place.</p><p>“....<b><em>Three</em></b>. Do you know what it means to summon Bloody Mary?”</p><p>Reylen gaped a little. Bloody Mary?! </p><p>Bloody Mary was known as a Food Soul who barely showed itself around people, only to those that they wanted to seduce. Young women were known to be sole targets, although whoever had the warmest blood (their source of nourishment, it was told) was satisfactory to them. Their trustworthy nature was known to be a farce, even going as far as disguising themselves in illusory camouflage for them to lay out their ulterior plans in an icy cold manner. Reylen had studied the Bloody Mary tale back in Nevras Academy out of sheer habit, but he didn’t think he would be encountering such a dangerous Food Soul now.</p><p>He threw an arm in front of Red Wine protectively. “You have to be careful with this one, Red Wine.”</p><p>Red Wine again threw a scoff. “So what? Do we look like little girls for them to munch down on?!”</p><p>Pizza shot Red Wine a discouraged look. “Hey, come on, that’s disrespectful…”</p><p>The plum-haired Food Soul scoffed again, jabbing his sword point towards Bloody Mary. “You! If you don’t want to listen to our demands, you’ll have to face my blade!”</p><p>Bloody Mary gave a cold laugh. “Oh, but I don’t want to fight such cold-blooded folk such as you…!”</p><p>Reylen felt Pizza push him aside. “They’ve done it now! I’m definitely sure I’m hot-blooded than Vamp Gramps here!”</p><p>“Oi! Don’t you dare call me that, you brat!” Red Wine shot back.</p><p>“What<em> I </em> want though,” Bloody Mary started, and they raised a limp finger towards Reylen, “...is a contract.”</p><p>Both Red Wine and Pizza shielded Reylen, their answers simultaneous to each other. “Hell no!”</p><p>“Why not? The vampire himself made a contract so easily, so why not me as well?” Bloody Mary sounded genuinely hurt and Reylen was feeling himself move towards him, before getting gently shoved back by a concerned Pizza.</p><p>“Don’t even listen to them, Mister Master! They’re not a real Food Soul if they’re trapping another one, you know?!”</p><p>“Yeah but…”</p><p>“Are you daft, Human?!” Red Wine turned, joining in on Reylen’s apparent scorn fest. “He’s taken my--I mean, <em> our </em>target hostage! You can’t reason with him!”</p><p>“What if I tried?”</p><p>“Wait what?” Pizza muttered out. Red Wine couldn’t muster any words as Reylen pulled Red Wine by the wrist. He took a harsh hold on Red Wine’s blade, slicing the inside of his hand, earning a gasp by his two Food Souls. </p><p>“Wait, Huma--”</p><p>“Don’t try to stop me.”</p><p>Both Red Wine and Pizza could only watch in shocked awe as Reylen stepped between them, walking in front of the floating Bloody Mary. His dark eyes were narrowed, his fists tightening, and tiny droplets of blood were making impact on the wooden floor below him. </p><p>“So what’s the deal then? You want me to form a contract with you, right? Any conditions I need to know about?”</p><p>Bloody Mary gave a small smile, offering their hand out, icy blue eyes piercing through Reylen. “None, whatsoever. Let us join then.”</p><p>Reylen knew that Red Wine and Pizza were shouting at him to stop, but he felt his feet carry him over the remains of the chandelier and his cut hand was reaching for the other. He was feeling the same summoning winds blow from below his feet but he was seeing wisps of red in those winds. Was that normal? He didn’t know. He didn’t feel this way when he made a contract with Pizza, Cassata and Cheese. Even the one he made with Red Wine just now was much more normal (and not as harsh feeling) than the one he was about to commit with Bloody Mary.</p><p>As he stepped as far as 2 feet away from Bloody Mary, he took the other’s hand gently. He let out a silent scream as Bloody Mary pulled him into a warm embrace and the summoning circle below him grew brighter in dark red.</p><p>The screams of Red Wine and Pizza were drowned out and Reylen could’ve sworn he was hearing Steak who must have woken up, screaming as well. His eyelids were feeling heavy and from the corner of his eye he saw pieces of the mansion falling from above them, only being blocked out by the intense light from the summoning circle. </p><p>The last thing he heard was Bloody Mary’s chilling voice against his ear: “I’m so <em> very </em> happy for you to be taking me away…”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“....attendant…! M….Attendant!!”</p><p>Reylen came to, blinking sunlight out from his eyes. From his laid out position, it looked like he had been laid on top of a worn down picnic table, back at the food stall shelters of the park. He looked up and saw somebody else looking down at him. His pinkish-white hair was short, along with a small ponytail, with the ends of his hair curling a little. He also looked like he was either wearing a torn curtain or a very extravagant robe wrapped around him loosely, and his icy blue eyes looked far too familiar…</p><p>The Master Attendant felt Chocolate shove the stranger away, pulling Reylen close in his arms and giving a scornful look at the newcomer. He turned to look down at Reylen, cupping his partner’s face. “Reylen, are you alright?”</p><p>“Y...Yeah? Where are we?”</p><p>“Outside,” the foreign male answered, his tone icy. He crossed his arms, shivering</p><p>Reylen squinted at the other male, before registering who he was. “...Bloody Mary? You’re Bloody Mary, right?”</p><p>The male smiled, placing a finger over his lips as if shushing Reylen over a secret between them both. This only made Chocolate’s glare much fiercer.</p><p>Pizza and Cassata had also rushed over, both giving Reylen a tight hug and getting scolded by Chocolate and Sweet Tofu, who was quietly waving his healing hands over Reylen’s shoulders. </p><p>“We thought you died!!” Pizza wailed.</p><p>“It didn’t seem as drastic as he was thinking, but I...We thought we lost you…” Cassata couldn’t hide the small pinpricks of tears that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes.</p><p>Chocolate pulled Reylen even further into his grasp, just as anxious about almost losing his beloved. “At least you’re here. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>Reylen brushed a few strands of hair from Chocolate’s face, wincing as he realized said hand was nursing a huge cut inside of it. Clenching his fist gently and pulling away from Chocolate’s face, he glanced around, trying to find Red Wine amidst his friends.</p><p>He was squabbling with Steak, while getting a referee out of Foie Gras. Salad was tugging at Steak’s coat, wearing what looked like a mock mummy costume while Macaron was cheering Red Wine on in a cute witch outfit. Nothing to see here, he concluded.</p><p>“So, mind telling me where we are?” Bloody Mary asked politely. </p><p>Reylen blinked. Did he not know? “Do you, uh, remember a mansion and Steak?”</p><p>Bloody Mary shook his head, the ends flying about slightly. “Not at all, though he does look very tasty.”</p><p>From the corner of Reylen’s eye, he saw Steak shiver a little mid-sentence.</p><p>“And, well,” Bloody Mary began, giving Reylen a curious look, “All I know is that we’re under a contract together. I’m just worried that I’m going to catch a draft in this horrid cold.” He bundled himself up further in his mockup of a robe, shivering slightly but giving a small wink towards Reylen, who looked away from such a sight quickly.</p><p>Chocolate pulled Reylen into his arms, carrying the smaller male and getting up on his feet. “Well we’re done here, aren’t we?” Sweet Tofu followed suit, following closely from behind with glowing hands still.</p><p>“We are?” Reylen sounded a little dumb, considering what just happened. He was nursing a hand, head and possibly everything injury all over his body, he was surprised to still have some form of thinking capacity at the moment.</p><p>“Mm. Everyone’s here, asides from the newbies you just got, and we ought to just--”</p><p>“Hello?! Is anyone out here?!”</p><p>Chocolate and Reylen perked their ears towards unfamiliar voices that were shouting from the distance, somewhere near the front gates. He motioned for Foie Gras to get her squabbling group together and nodded at Bloody Mary reluctantly to follow.</p><p>“Guess we found those missing folks that we had to find, huh?” Pizza mentioned to Cassata as they followed the worn down path.</p><p>“Yeah, the nightmare at least is over,” the redhead smiled at his companion.</p><p>As Chocolate carried Reylen, leading the pack, Bloody Mary walked at the rear, admiring the likes of Red Wine and Steak, who were still bickering to themselves (something about sparring and likeliness of one of them dying, some romantic notions like that). </p><p>To nobody, he smiled wickedly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The amusement park was back to its crippled state of disrepair, with a small group of folks from Fiancecor joining up with Reylen to congratulate him over a<em> ‘job well done’ </em> over taking care of their small <em> ‘ghost problem’ </em> that annually haunted the town specifically around this time of year (Reylen failed to ask why it was such a drastic case this time around anyways, and failed even more so over the fact that these were people who <em>involuntarily </em>let themselves be captured). He had mentioned whether anyone owned any of his new Food Souls, to which he was told to ‘take good care of them’.</p><p>Their return trip was not as quiet as Reylen wanted it: Pizza was making fast friends with the group, even getting a lot more giggles from Foie Gras with a particular ‘hamster mouth trick’ he and Cheese learned on the fly. Cassata apologized profusely over their actions.</p><p>Red Wine finally got acquainted with Gingerbread and alongside a disgruntled Steak, he demanded a room a wing away from the two. Gingerbread proceeded to tell the two to duke it out in the backyard where ‘nobody had to hear their yells of passionately beating each other up.’</p><p>Bloody Wine, with some convincing, was told to sleep in one of the newer attic rooms, and was also warned by Reylen’s partners, Coffee and Chocolate, not to ‘<em> pull any funny shit’ </em>. To that, he promised such a thing was out of his agenda.</p><p>In the end of things, Reylen found himself back in his own bed, being cuddled by his two partners (one clinging harder than the usual due to the other two’s absence), and quietly wishing the aching in his left hand would stop pounding so badly. He also experienced a few bad fever dreams of the amusement park, as if the nightmare had never left him, and combined with his physical exhaustion from summoning contracts exceedingly, he had slept for a good week to recoup.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“Hey! Come’ere for a minute.”</p><p>“Mm? You’re up at an ungodly hour. He might awaken, you kn--”</p><p>“No, look at what I found when I was there!”</p><p>“It’s…. it’s kind of huge. A pencil? What is it exactly?”</p><p>“It’s what you think it is.”</p><p>“I’m...not reassured by that kind of answer, but okay…”</p><p>“No no! Remember when Reylen also brought a similar pen like this back from that Light Kingdom festival he went to a while back?”</p><p>“Wait, he brought a pen that looked <em> exactly </em> like that??”</p><p>“Yeah! So...whaddya think? Should we get someone to talk to us about this?”</p><p>“Yeah, but why bring this up now? When he’s sleeping, of all times?”</p><p>“Remember that weird cut he’s got on his hand? The one that looks like a clean slice through?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. He hasn’t healed it up properly. He really likes banging up his hands a lot, doesn’t he…?”</p><p>“Well...maybe we can talk to him about this when he wakes up…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS BITCH GOT PIZZA AFTER TWO YEARS OF WAITING AAAAAAA too bad i haven't gotten that BM skin, that one, again, is BITCHIN--</p><p>also, wow, it aint an april fools joke, i finished this part, wowie!!<br/>anyways, thanks for bearing with me for this short trek down a familiar event! I tried to put my own spin on it and giving a hint on Magic Inks for the upcoming Part 3 of Cooked with Love. Again, if you've been reading and following Reylen and co for a bit, I thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My UID is 237747<br/>I'm under Reylen Sharpe. Let's be good cooking friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>